english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (668 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (576 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (494 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (472 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (467 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (459 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (433 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (416 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (397 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (396 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (393 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (359 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (347 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (336 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (317 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (300 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (291 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (285 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (283 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (273 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (270 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (254 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (251 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (251 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (243 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (232 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (229 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (227 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (224 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (219 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (213 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (212 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (210 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (207 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (205 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (201 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (201 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (199 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (199 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (196 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (194 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (194 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (192 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (189 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (187 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (183 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (176 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (165 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (160 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (158 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (157 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (153 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (153 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (151 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (151 VA titles) (Canadian) #Nick Jameson (151 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (151 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (151 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (150 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (148 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (148 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (146 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (146 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (144 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (143 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (142 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (141 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (141 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (140 VA titles) (Canadian) #Travis Willingham (140 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (139 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (138 VA titles) (American) † #Wally Wingert (136 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (135 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (135 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (133 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (131 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (131 VA titles) (British) #Roger Craig Smith (130 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (130 VA titles) (Canadian) #Susanne Blakeslee (129 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (128 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (127 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (124 VA titles) (British) #JB Blanc (123 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (122 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (120 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (120 VA titles) (Canadian) #Brian Bloom (119 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (119 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (118 VA titles) (Canadian) #John Kassir (118 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (116 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (115 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (115 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (115 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (114 VA titles) (British) #Tom Wyner (114 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (113 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia